


Deliberate disobedience

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STOEN (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, After care, Blow Job, Comfort, Deep Throating, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Fingering, I am so horny ok, Overstimulation, Punishment, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Throat Fucking, dom/sub dynamics, kiss, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku is very upset with you for teasing him during a lunch meeting. You’ll have to take the punishment he gives.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Deliberate disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by how Senku looks pissed asf in chapter 185. I also originally titled this “The Bible”

He’s upset with you. No, he’s angry. Livid. Absolutely pissed. You’ve never seen him with such irritation in his eyes. Maybe it was the boisterous nature of the restaurant, or maybe it was just opportunity. You knew you shouldn’t have teased him so hard. After all, no one knew you were seeing each other. 

It had been all too fun though. Watching his arms shift and his hands shake as you kneed at his thighs and his crotch the entire lunch meeting. Ironically, he had asked you to behave just before the two of you arrived at that little cafe where all his coworkers planned to meet. 

Swallowing deep, you watch him beckon you over with just the smallest gesture of his index finger. Of course, you have to obey. Heart pacing in your chest as you approach where he is sitting on his bed, back straight and eyes overcast with rage. 

“ _Down._ ” Such a small command shouldn’t make you feel so weak. Feel so small. After all, you know he isn’t that strong. Yet his voice holds so much power you find yourself falling to your knees in front of him. You swallow another lump in your throat. 

You look up and try to meet his gaze. The red irises pierce into you and your eyes are downcast in a moments notice. The bed creaks as he leans forward, grabbing firm —but not harsh— the sides of your face. He brings your eyes back to his. They’re haughty, stern, and absolutely destroying you from the inside out. 

“Do you know why I’m upset?”

You don’t want to correct him. He’s not just upset. He’s pissed at you. Livid behind the eyes and managing to compose himself as he asks you questions and gives you commands. It’s exhilarating. 

“Yes.” You swallow, knowing any more from your mouth and he surely wouldn’t like it. 

“I told you to behave and you deliberately disobeyed me.” His hand runs up and grabs your still made up hair firmly. His fingers weave a nest between the curves of your hair. He tugs you forward gently. Too gently. You swallow deep. 

His legs spread to allow you between them on the floor. He takes his belt off with his free hand in a way that shouldn’t be so skilled. Instead of letting it hit the floor he sits it gently against the bed next to him. As he undoes his fly you notice he had stayed half hard this whole time. You can hear the relief in his breath as he gives his cock a few strokes. 

“Am I going to be punished?” You shouldn’t have spoken. Perhaps he was going to let you put your mouth around him. But now he just glares up at you, apathetic. 

By the fist full of hair he pulls you over the bed. He shoves your skirt up and onto your back, scoffing as you try and squeeze your legs together in shame. 

“I can’t believe you’re wet,” he squeezes one of your asscheeks and digs his nails into it. It sends a chill up your body and a gasp from your lips. “You even went to the meeting without panties on? I’m surprised no one smelled you across the room.”

You try looking at him from the corner of your eye but he tugs down on your hair so it sends your head up. 

“Yeah I’ll punish you.” He says while removing his fingers from your head, “because it’s what sluts like you deserve.” Every breathy syllable already has you desiring such punishment. He had to know how excited you were. Just like he said, you were a slut after all. 

You don’t expect the first whip of the belt against the back of your thigh. You just know the yelp it shakes from you pleases Senku to his sadistic core. 

Usually he would start slow, work his way up to the harder stuff. But you were bad, and he’s taking full advantage of that. Then comes the second, and the third, and during the fourth he reminds you that if you don’t _count_ he won’t know when to stop. 

“F-five!” The next strike of the leather is over just where he had grabbed. Tears gather in your eyes from the growing pain. But it’s so good you don’t want it to stop. Wet stains your thighs and as the tenth blow is dealt you let a whimper escape as you say it. Ten was a magical number for the two of you. Well, during these times anyways. Senku had always promised to stop after ten for a break, as long as you counted, and on occasion you didn’t count just to see how long you could take it. 

You ball your fist into the bed as you feel his hand rub over to sooth the redness that was surely covering your ass and thighs. It’s such a simple gesture but it calms you despite the choked sob that wracks your throat. 

“Good,” the praise shakes you and you can’t help but look back at him, “I’ll give you time to make a good apology, and tell me how you’re going to make it up to me.” He commands. 

Apologizing would have been easy even through the thick mucus in your throat. However, Senku’s hand had found its way to teasing over your slit. And just as you utter the words 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” he presses past your entrance with two fingers. You hear the wet squish and feel your whole body heat from embarrassment. Senku laughs at the moan you try so hard not to let out. 

The fingers glide in and out of you, then he inserts another just to go knuckle deep and massage your insides. It feels too good. And you choke on your next words

“Come on, speak louder, I can’t quite hear you.” His fingers are pushing quickly in and out of you, and you can hear how wet you’ve become again because of it. 

“I’m sorry, I wont doooo -ah~ it again.” Your eyes flutter upwards.

“Words mean nothing coming from a perverts mouth, I need _proof_.” He shoves them deep, leaving them to rest in your clenching walls and all you can do is whine and force yourself not to push back on them.

“Please, I’ll do anything, just forgive me.” You beg, needing relief from him. The rooms gotten so hot. Senku always manages to pull the lustful beast inside of you and drag it across the room with words alone. You can never get enough. 

“Hmmm,” you hate that fake pondering of his. He knows what he wants. And you always feel so lucky to get to be his little test subject. “Stay.” He commands of you, listening to you whine as he pulls out the fingers and wipes the excess on your skin. 

The chill of the air brushes over your cunt as he leaves for his closet. But you don’t move. You stay put just as he commands of you. 

Behind you, you hear him approach again. There is a buzz, then silence, a much louder buzz, and silence again. Senku snickers to himself and you close your eyes tight. Whatever he slips into you is silicone, round, and covers your labia just to have something at your clit. He lets it go, and you look back unsure of what to think. 

Then all at once it’s buzzing again. Inside you. The rounded end of it rubs right against the most intimate spot inside you. 

"se-Senku-" 

A rough hand is placed over your mouth. 

" _This is what touchy sluts like you deserve don't you think? Do you have any idea what I want to do with you right now?"_

His voice is low and rasp in your ear. The buzzing vibrates throughout your body and it's truly unlike anything you felt before. Was this something he made? Or has he modified it? Senku has made some unique toys for you to test in the past after all. Those diligent fingers of his prod at your lips. They invade your mouth and press in and out as he knees the toy so it's rubbing inside. 

"Was this what you wanted when we were at lunch? To be bent over the bed and used by me? You really are a pervert huh?"

You agree with him as he pushes his finger back into your throat, not allowing you to stop coating them with your saliva. The pressure is building fast within you and soon you feel your walls clenching around it, whining as subtle arousal turns into overstimulation. Senku has always been the type to test your limits. See how far he could take you. So when he's sure you have came, he doesn't stop, but instead increases the intensity of the thing inside you.

"Maybe I'll just take you where ever I go with this inside you, you'd like that?" 

All there is to do is moan around his fingers, tears gleaming in your eyes. Soon they are leaving your lips though, glistening with saliva that soon sticks to your chin. 

By your hair he again moves you. The toy shifts into a different, not unpleasant position. He's sat on the bed again with his legs spread and this time he has removed his pants for you. His cock is hard in his hand and he's using your spit to lubricate himself, smirking as your eyes meet his piercing gaze. 

"Let's see how long it takes for you to get me off with that slutty mouth of yours, I won't stop until you do."

There is something beside him on the bed. It's a small remote control with various settings and the very idea sends more arousal to your core. The shift broke how much the stimulation was getting to you, but that just makes it easier to focus on him. The hand is again removed from your hair and you find yourself face to face with his twitching cock. He's waiting. Taking it with your hand, you give him a few easy strokes before opening up for him, taking in his cock. Senku was always so calm in these moments. At least that's how it appeared. But you can hear his breathes and feel the subtle movements of his body.

He is feeling good, and that just pleases you more. After all, what good is a slut who isn't eager to please?

By the third time you bob your head downward, he is touching the back of your throat. You swallow and look up at him again. Senku's eyes are gazing down at you, mouth slightly open and irises full of lust. 

His hand moves and you gasp- choking as something starts stimulating your clit. It feels familiar to when he sucks on your clit, and the pumps it gives you makes your knees shake. A haughty smirk appears on his face when you whine.

"I knew you'd like that."

You can hear the wet from the motion of the toy. It sounds so lewd you can hardly believe he really has made you this wet. Senku lets the toy vibration stay on low for a moment while he adjusts the sucking intensity- and soon you're cumming all over again. Now the wet is covering your thighs and the constant stimulation is unbearably hot. 

"Come on you can do it, this is what you wanted right?"

You don't get to answer. His hand is pushing you down onto his cock. It fills your throat and rubs the inside of your mouth forcefully.  
You taste all of him and shake, needing to grab his thighs for assistance in keeping your head together. He laughs as he watches tears roll down your cheeks. 

It only makes you that more determined to finish him. Make him feel good in order to make up for your previous teasing. 

Hallowing your cheeks around him you suck, trying not to focus too much on the insistent buzzing deep inside you. The kind that made you whine and want to give in and be nothing but _his_ toy for the rest of your perverted life. 

It isn't long until he is almost halfway down your throat. You don't care much for how often you have to breath. Senku is lightly panting and you know he is close. You don't know how it's possible, but whatever he is doing to your pussy with the toy upped it's game by ten billion percent. 

Eye's going wide and rolling upwards both to cope with the onslaught of pleasure and to look at him, your vision almost whitens and dizzies you. It's almost too good to be real. His low chuckle doesn't help matters. 

" _That's it, ah, come for me._ " 

Ever since that orgasm had hit you don't think it even stopped. It's no longer just your legs, your entire body shakes as he helps guide you now up and down on his cock. Moaning around him with every thrust as he uses your mouth.

Senku mutters a curse and you know it's coming. Your eyes meet his and as always, his silent command is something you must obey. You don't know how you will do it without forcing yourself down, so that's all you can do as it feels like he's gotten deeper in your throat. Warmth inside you as it pulsates and twitches inside your mouth. His fist is in your hair to keep you down. Your throat burns and clenches around him as it tries to swallow the intrusion down, but neither of the two of you wants it to stop until he's completely finished. 

Finally he releases your hair. Your throat clamps shut the moment he's not inside it, you choke, feeling on a dizzy cloud nine. And suddenly there is another relief. the toy has ceased it's buzzing. You want to look up at him in confidence but you can't. He's ruined your throat and your pussy all in one go. You mind swirls. Instead of collapsing though, you rest your head against his thigh, still shaking and quietly choking out sobs as you try to catch up with the rest of the world. 

His hand pets through your hair. Finally, he is letting you breath. After a few moments he shifts and helps you up and onto the bed. Laying you on your back against the silk sheets. Your limbs feel like noodles. He removes the toy and you can see it from the bottom of your eye the string of cum attaching it to you. The air smells of sex and sweat and all you want to do is sleep. 

Senku takes the toy and leaves to the attached bathroom, only to return moments later with a damp rag. On the bed with you, he helps you sit up and rests you against his chest. 

"You really shouldn't be teasing me like that." It's a sweet admonishment. He reaches around to clean you. "Went a little far huh? You can hardly speak." Even in his worries he sounds far to sexy for his own good. And even if he was worrying, you knew he was turned on by it, and given the chance he would do it again.

Still, you relax into his warmth. Like you, he always cleans up the mess he's made. After cleaning you, rather than helping you to brush your teeth and take a shower he pulls the blanket over the both of you. He knew you wouldn't be able to get up for awhile. 

However, you do find the strength to turn around so you are facing his chest while he holds you. 

"I did good?" It's the only think your tired and numb mind can think to ask.

The smile that says it was a dumb question that he is amused by curls on his face, "you were ten billion percent amazing." You didn't think he would kiss you without a clean mouth, but he is tilting your head up between them to catch your lips with his own. You can tell how desperate he's been to do it, and relax as your lips glide past each other a few easy times. 

"Now get some rest before I decide your punishment isn't over." It's an empty threat, but one you couldn't argue with.

You close your eyes and rest your head against his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. His hand holds your head protectively, but you know he is slowly fading from the tired that surrounds the both of you. 

Senku would always forgive you, he loves you too much to stay mad more than a couple of hours. Besides, if he was mad you for teasing him, you never could be upset about his perfect little punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> I def see Senku as the type to make his own sex toys and experiment on himself and his partner with them. I love him so much so I hope y’all enjoyed this horny fic that exposes my whole thirst. Ciao~


End file.
